Nobody's Home
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Chris is rescued from a Darklighter’s attack by a teenage prostitute who just happens to be a vampire slayer. Can he and the Charmed Ones help her put her life back on track or will they end up screwing it up worse?
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Nobody's Home

**Author: **alienangel19852003

**Fandom: **Charmed Lite Buffy X-over

**Rating: **P-13 language violence and teenage prostitution.

**Summary: **Chris is rescued from a Darklighter's attack by a teenage prostitute who just happens to be a vampire slayer. Can he and the Charmed Ones help her put her life back on track or will they end up screwing it up worse?

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except Scout I do own her.**

It was about as cold as it could get in San Francisco and Chris Perry Haliwell had just stormed out of the Manor without his jacket. He had had another argument with Leo. Sometimes he really hated his father. He knew the feeling was mutual he could imagine how Leo would feel if he knew the truth.

Despite the chilly air Chris wasn't about to go back in the Manor. He just walked, though he could have orbed anywhere he wanted to go. Anywhere except the place he really wanted to go which was home to a good future a home where his brother wasn't trying to kill him a home with Bianca.

Before he knew it he was in a particularly seedy neighborhood. That seemed pretty much deserted except for the occasional car. He didn't mind. He wanted to be alone. There a girl standing on the corner. "Hey, wanna get laid tonight." She called to him from across the street. She didn't look like she was more than fifteen.

He must not have heard her correctly. "What?" He called crossing the street. He hoped she hadn't said that. He came closer. She was underage Latina and she was very pretty with expressive almond shaped brown eyes and short jet black hair with a purple streak on one side. She was dressed in a short black pleated skirt a leather jacket with a purple bikini top under it and not much else.

He was too busy studying her he didn't hear the sound of orbs. He looked up to see Darklighter standing in between her and him aiming his crossbow directly at him. The arrow seemed to move in slow motion. Chris stood there too shocked to move orb do anything. It occurred to him that this was might be a setup until someone tackled him to the ground.


	2. The Slayer and the Whitelighter

Chapter 2

Maria "Scout" Hernandez was standing on her corner waiting for some guy to come by so she could do her thing. She didn't _like _turning tricks, but she had to feed her son. She was fifteen with a sixth grade education and a one year old son, she wasn't even old enough to work at McDonalds and if she didn't have half on the rent she would be on the streets.

Her ex- boyfriend's mother would have long ago put her out on the street if she didn't help with the rent and she would have kept D'Angelo . Scout couldn't lose her son, she loved that baby so she stood on the corner freezing her ass off waiting for some one to pick her up.

She hadn't been waiting long when she saw a tall guy with longish brown hair walking down the street, "Hey wanna get laid," She called. He looked at her confused, "What?" He asked crossing the street. She looked at him really looked at him. He seemed like a nice guy and he was cute too. Cute guys made her job just a bit easier than the ugly ones. Nice guys were also a plus, they paid and they didn't try to beat her up afterward.

The operative word was definitely try because not many men could take on a Slayer. Scout was chosen like the rest of them when the spell was cast. She had done the whole training thing for a while but she missed D'Angelo. She was the only Slayer who had a son to take care of.

She sensed someone behind her. She turned slightly to see a man dressed in all black with a crossbow aiming to shoot her new trick. Before the arrow left the crossbow she was acting on instinct leaping in the air and tackling her new trick to the ground. She felt the arrow pierce her skin through the leather jacket she was wearing but it didn't hurt as much as she thought. She looked into his green eyes for a moment before getting up.

She got off the guy and got up into fighting stance just in time to see the attacker disappear in a swirl of black and blue. She turned to help the guy up, "It's okay, demon guy's gone, you might want to get out of here. Neighborhood's not safe this time of night." She said. He looked at her confused. She realized then that she'd said the d' word.

* * *

"Demon? You know about demons?" Chris asked. "Yeah. You seem to too." She said. "What are you?" He asked giving her another once over trying to figure out what she was. "I'm a Vampire Slayer / prostitute and you?" She asked with a smirk. "You're hurt." He said. "Yeah this damn thing hurts like a bitch." She said yanking the arrow out of her arm. Chris winced looking at it. She seemed unfazed.

"You're a _Vampire Slayer_?" He asked. "Did I stutter?" She asked. "No. It's just I've never met a Slayer before." Chris said in awe. "Goblins, fairies, unicorns, elves, yeah but I've never met a Slayer." He said. She frowned at him. "You know about Slayers?" She asked raising one of her dark brows.

"Yeah. I think we better get out of here before he comes back." Chris said. "You didn't answer my question." She said. "I'm a Whitelighter what you just saw was a Darklighter he was trying to kill me can we please get out of here?" Chris asked. "Yeah sure whatever." She said. "Are we going to the Motel 6 'cause I've been barred from there." She said.

"_No_. We're going back to my place." He said. "Is it far from here?" She asked looking down at her clunky black knee boots with the huge heel. "Most of my regulars have cars." She said. "We're not walking." He said grabbing her hand and orbing them away.


	3. Of premonitions and fainting hookers

**A/N: This story is set after the Legend of Sleepy Haliwell. Phoebe knows who Chris is. Leo and Piper still don't trust him and he fights like crazy with both Paige and Leo.**

Chapter 3

Scout didn't have time to react when her new trick grabbed her hand and then millions of bright blue lights enveloped them. Suddenly they weren't standing on the sidewalk they were in a kitchen a kitchen that was bigger than her ex-boyfriend's mother's apartment. "What the fuck?" Was the only thing she could manage to say.

The young man didn't respond. He just pulled out a chair at the table and pushed her into it, "Take your jacket off." He said kneeling in front of her. He spoke in a very soft yet commanding tone and she found herself obeying. Then she remembered herself, "Aren't you supposed to pay before you ask me to take off my clothes?" She said with a smirk.

He ignored her comment and inspected the arrow wound on her upper arm. "You're starting to heal already but I should still have Leo take a look," he said. She winced when he touched her, "Sorry." He said. " It's okay," She said meeting his green eyes again. He held her gaze for a few moments before blushing and looking away. "What's your name?" She asked changing the subject. "Chris." He said. "Is this _really _your place?" She asked.

"Not really." Chris said. Even a hooker with a sixth grade education knew there was more to it than that. "I'm not going to ask about the insto teleportation. Did you bring me here to party or what?" She said. Chris looked like he was somewhere between shocked and confused, so Scout had to take matters into her own hands.

She stood up and crossed the small space between them. "Which way to your room?" She asked placing her hand on his hips. He squirmed away from her. "I–I didn't _not_ bring you here to… _you know_. I brought you here so Leo could heal you." Chris said.

* * *

"Phoebe!" Chris called squirming away from the girl. "Where in the hell have you been?" Phoebe demanded stomping into the kitchen. "I have been calling you for like the past five minutes," She said pausing noticing the girl for the first time. "I know you've been calling me but I had to get out of here for a while before something happened like Leo killing me." Chris said. 

"Which bring me to my next point, while I was out I sort of got attacked by a Darklighter and she–" Chris said pointing to the girl leaning against the counter. "Saved my life. She's a Vampire Slayer, and she got hit with an arrow." Chris explained. "You want me to ask Leo to …" Phoebe trailed off. "She knows obviously," Chris said.

"Right." Phoebe said stepping toward the girl trying to sense something off her. "What's your name?" Phoebe asked. "I forgot to ask that." Chris said. He didn't think to ask. He felt like he knew her. "Scout." She answered pushing some purple hair away from her face. Chris watched her. She looked like she was very bored. "Hi, Scout. I'm Phoebe Haliwell." Phoebe said extending her hand.

Scout looked at Phoebe like she was crazy for a second and then she shook her hand. Chris watched as Phoebe flinched like she did when she was getting a premonition. She probably would have fallen over if Scout hadn't caught her. Chris quickly got Phoebe into a chair. "Dude what's with the wife?" Scout asked.

Chris made a face. "_She_ is not _my_ wife." He said and then he turned his attention to a barely conscious heavy breathing Phoebe. "Just kidding you look to much alike to be married." "That was hot she whispered. "What was hot? What did you see?" Chris asked kneeling in front of Phoebe. "I saw a lot of things." She said. "She's a…" Phoebe faltered in mid sentence. "A hooker." Chris said blushing.

"Hey! I prefer the term professional… layer." Scout said sounding indignant. "You made that up off the top your head." Chris said. "Even a hooker doesn't like being called a hooker." Scout said. "She's good at what she does. Though she doesn't do it all that often." Phoebe said. "I only go out when I need to. I manage to pull in thousands of dollars from just one or two tricks a night so I don't have to go back out so often." Scout explained blushing.

"And you thought I was just a big old hoe." Scout said smirking at Chris and it was his turn to blush. "Okay. You saw something when you touched me?" Scout asked sounding worried. "I saw a lot of things." Phoebe said. "Like what?" Scout asked sounding increasingly more worried. "I saw your past your present and your future." Phoebe said. Chris could swear Scout turned a shade of green that was usually reserved for vegetables and then she toppled over and fainted. Chris caught her easily he since he was standing unnaturally close to her for some reason unknown to him.


	4. More issues than Rolling Stone

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't think the idea would take off. This is sort of a Mary Sue. I've never done that before so the reviews mean a lot. Sorry for the typos in the last chapter, I can not figure out the export feature so I'll do better this time well, on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

"What's the emergency?" Paige said as she orbed into the Manor fifteen minutes after Chris had carried an unconscious Scout and put her on the couch. Piper was mad as hell even after Phoebe's explanation. Chris wanted to know what Phoebe had seen her premonition she was still holding on to the details until everyone got there.

"So Chris brought home a stripper, and Phoebe had a premonition is that all?" Paige asked after Piper haphazardly explained the situation. "She's not a stripper. She's actually a hooker." Chris said blushing under Piper's fierce glare. "She's a little young you'd better watch out there now, R. Kelly." Paige said.

Chris glared at her. "What Piper failed to mention was that Scout is a Vampire Slayer." Phoebe spoke up just as Chris was about to verbally decapitate Paige. "She saved Chris from the Darklighter's arrow. "Where in the hell is Leo?" Piper asked. "Probably thinking of ways to get rid of me before I'm even born." Chris grumbled to himself but Phoebe heard him and put her arm around his shoulder.

Finally Leo orbed in. "Where have you been I've been calling you for like twenty minutes what if there was a situation?" Piper asked. "I was talking to the other Elders about … something." Leo said smiling in Chris' direction. Chris knew it wasn't something good.

"What's going on?" Leo asked. "Long story short. Chris went out and got himself attacked by a Darklighter and she saved him." Piper said. "She's a Vampire Slayer and a prostitute." Paige added. Leo glared at Chris and then he went over to the girl. "She's a little young don't you think Chris?" Leo asked. "I shook hands with her and I got a premonition. She fainted when I told her that I saw some things." Phoebe explained.

Chris did all he could not to fling Leo across the room with his telekinesis. He didn't know what bothered him more Leo's comment or the fact that he was touching Scout, who woke with a start once Leo finished healing her arm. Phoebe and Chris quickly moved to see if she was okay.

"Hooker's awake," Piper said. Chris scowled at his mother. "Okay what just happened?" She asked. "You fainted." Chris said. "I don't faint. Hernandez's' do _not_ faint." Scout said. "Well you made history then." Chris said with a smirk. She smiled. Then she looked at Phoebe. "I saw what happened to you. What your stepfather did." Phoebe said.

* * *

Scout jumped up feeling caged as the five strangers looked at her. "You told them." Scout accused standing up. "I didn't." Phoebe said. "Why are they looking at me like that then?" Scout asked. "Because you're an underage half naked hooker standing in our living room." The woman shoulder length reddish blond hair said sarcastically. "Paige!" Chris said. 

"What?" said Paige the woman with reddish blond hair. Scout started to look around for a door. She didn't know where one was but she walked past Paige and another woman who had long brown hair and a scar in her eyebrow who looked a lot like Chris. She assumed that it was his older sister, and Phoebe was also his older sister.

Chris grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room. "Wait I know you're freaked out by what Phoebe saw." He said turning her to face him. "What are you people?" Scout asked. "We're people who can help." Chris said. "I don't need any help. You assume just because I was working the corner that I need help. I can take care of myself just fine." Scout said.

"Nobody said you couldn't," Chris said his green eyes focused intensely on her. She couldn't help think how cute he looked when he was concerned. But no matter how cute he was she was still freaked out that Phoebe had a vision about her. She jerked away from him. "I've gotta go," She muttered finding her way into the foyer. "Piper, don't just stand there freeze her." Chris said.

By the time the woman with the long brown hair got to where Chris was standing, Scout had found the front door and was open it. She saw the woman, Piper do a gesture with her hands. "She didn't freeze," Piper said. Scout threw open the door and ran out into the night.

* * *

"Damn it to hell she got away." Chris shouted he didn't know why he had to save Scout. "Why don't you orb after her?" Piper asked. "And have her kick my ass, I don't think so. I don't want to push her any further." Chris said. "This isn't the last we'll see of Scout." Phoebe said. "Do you think we can save her?" Chris asked. Phoebe shrugged. "We'll see in a few days." She replied cryptically. 

"Why don't we just call Social Services, they can help her and we can get back to finding out who turns Wyatt." Paige said. "No, this isn't just some teen crisis case Paige, this is _definitely _magical." Phoebe said. Paige made a little noise, and sat down in a chair. "I just feel like I _have _to save her, that I have to fix her life and I don't even know what's wrong with it other than the whole teen prostitute thing she's got going on." Chris said.

"You met her for a reason Chris," Phoebe said giving him a smile that made him realize there was something she wasn't telling him. "What did you see in your premonition?" Leo asked. Chris had almost forgotten he was there; he had been so quiet when Scout woke up.

"I saw a lot of things." Phoebe said. "You already said that and it doesn't give me much to go on!" Chris said raising his voice. "Sorry." He said. "It's okay. You like her." Phoebe said. "What?!" Chris asked unable to stop the blush spreading across his cheeks. "I'm concerned about her. She saved my life." Chris said. "It's okay for you to like her," Phoebe said matter of factly. "She's a teenage prostitute with more issues than Rolling Stone. I don't _like_ her like that; I think she's a nice girl that's all." Chris said.

Paige giggled, "You have a crush on a hooker." She said. Chris used his telekinesis to close the door. "Do not." "Do too." The argument with on for a few minutes until Piper couldn't take it. "Enough!" She shouted. "We need to focus, it doesn't matter if Chris has a crush on the girl or not. We have other things to focus on. Phoebe would you please tell us what you saw. If we intend to save the girl we are going to need to know what you saw." Piper said.

"Alright…" Phoebe relented. "You're not gonna like the beginning." She told Chris. "Who hurt her?" He demanded jumping to the obvious conclusion. "Mostly her stepfather and her ex-boyfriend." Phoebe said. Chris was filled with a rage that he never thought he possessed. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"Scout's stepfather used to rape her; she ran away and moved in with her boyfriend. He's the one whostarted pimping her out." Phoebe revealed. Chris was livid. "She has a son," Phoebe said. "She's just a baby herself," Piper commented. Chris knew his mother was affected by what Phoebe was saying. Paige must have been too because she was strangely quiet.

"I can't tell you what I saw in her immediate future, but we do save her. Well, _you_ save her." Phoebe said looking at Chris. Phoebe was teary eyed, "Scout won't be working the corner anymore she'll be Doctor Maria Hernandez." Phoebe said. "Least we know it is possible to save her. I just wish I knew how I'm gonna do it." Chris said. "I didn't see how you got through to her, but you do." Phoebe said with a wistful smile. "You saw something else," Chris said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Phoebe said. "Tell me." Chris prodded pouting slightly know that his pout worked on Phoebe in the future. "Okay fine. Let's just say you'll be heating things up with Scout in the next few months." Phoebe said and with that she turned and walked into the kitchen leaving Chris standing there slack jawed. Quickly he recovered. "You didn't see?" Chris shouted after her. "I did!" Phoebe shouted.


	5. She wants to go home but nobodys home

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm back from my hiatus and here's a new chappy! Enjoy! References to Them Girls by Tank and Push it by Salt N Pepa, also Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Home lyrics you know I don't own them. What I do own I doubt anybody wants so please don't sue.**

Chapter 5

It had been a week since any of them had seen Scout. Despite the distraction of a genie running a muck, demons, a lost city and trying to get himself conceived Chris thought of little else than the purple haired Slayer. He kept thinking about what Phoebe said that he would be able to reach her.

Chris was at P3 Piper had roped him into bartending. He had other important things to do but his mother could be quite the charmer. No pun intended, he finally figured out where he got his manipulating skills. It was after two and he had been serving drinks non stop, when Piper came behind the counter.

"You've been kind of quiet tonight, what's on your mind?" Piper asked as Salt N Pepa's Push It began to play. "Nothing just the mission and stuff." Chris replied. "I love this song," Phoebe said as she sidled up to the bar. Chris rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of a classic future boy?" She asked. "You mean archaic." Chris replied.

"I take it your not a Bananarama fan?" Piper asked. "A what?" Chris asked. "Pumping hard like I wish you would." Phoebe sang. Chris shook his head he hated seeing his aunt jamming out to an eighties song. "I like Blondie." Chris replied. "Uh huh. So your mother did teach you something about music." Piper said. Chris totally spazzed out and dropped the bottle of vodka he was holding.

Piper froze it before it hit the ground. She bent down and grabbed it while Chris shot Phoebe a look, which she returned with one of her own. "Seriously what's up with you?" Piper asked. "Nothing," Chris lied. The D.J. put on another song, finally it was one Chris recognized and actually liked.

"Now this is more my speed." Chris said. Piper raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you." She said with a smirk. "Have you ever fallen in love at the strip club?" She asked. Chris gave her look. "I just like the song okay." He huffed. "You like them girls named Fantasy you like them girls named Ecstasy." Piper teased walking away. "I do not!" Chris called after her. "Yeah but you do like a girl named Scout." Piper said. Chris blushed fiercely he hated when his mother teased him.

It was late Friday night and Scout was out with James Callahan her highest paying trick at the trendiest club in San Francisco P3. "I'm going to go get something to drink okay." She shouted over the loud eighties hip hop song that was playing. James was totally jamming out to it. "Okay." He said. Scout made he way though the crowd another song started to play she was thankful.

She went up to the bar, the bartender that night was a tall man with longish dark hair. He had his back turned when he turned around Scout saw that it was Chris, the young Whitelighter she'd rescued last week. "Scout?" he said looking her up and down. She smirked, she was sporting a different look than the other time he had seen her.

The purple streak was replaced with a blonde streak and instead of her punk rock prostitute gear adorning her frame she wore a slinky black Versace dress with a plunging neckline a gift from James along with the gold chain around her neck with the diamond pendant hanging from it and the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist.

She was wearing simple make up instead of the garish purple eye shadow she had been wearing the last time they met up. Just some gold eye shadow and some sparkly lip gloss. "Hi Chris." She said. Chris finally blinked and stopped staring at her like he had never seen a woman before. "So have you saved anyone from any poison arrows lately?" Chris asked with a smirk his green eyes twinkling.

He was dressed a little differently than the last time shed seen him less casual and more cool and his hair was styled to perfection. He looked absolutely scrumptious. Scout knew she couldn't be getting a crush on him. He was too neurotic even for her. "No. Not lately." She replied.

"So can I get a rum and coke?" She asked. "Sure can I see some ID? He asked. "You can't be serious." She asked. Chris shrugged and turned around and started fixing a drink. When he was finished he turned back around and handed to her. She took a sip. "This is plain coke." She said. Chris simply smirked. "Smartass." She said. "Teen drinking is very bad," Chris said before he doubled over laughing. "Yeah but I got a fake ID though," Scout said laughing.

"So are you here with someone?" Chris asked and then he blushed. "Yea, one of my tricks James." Scout replied with a grimace. "Is he like old and fat or something?" Chris asked. "No he's gorgeous actually and he's fairly young like thirty three or something like that." She said. "He's right over there." She said pointing at James who was dancing horribly.

"What's the problem?" Chris asked. Scout thought he sounded slightly bitter. "Not a big tipper?" he asked. Scout rolled her eyes. "My best tipper." She said. "So why aren't you over there with him?" Chris asked. Scout shrugged.

"Wanna get out of here? My shift is almost over; I can get Paige to cover for me." Chris asked. Scout looked over at James who was doing another one of his horrible dances. "I would but…"She started. "I understand you're on the clock." Chris said. "Not really. I've already been on the cock. So I think I'm through for the night. It's just that my purse is out in his car and it has my house key in it." She said. "And I kind of want to ditch him." She added.

"I can get it for you." Chris said. "Okay." She said. "Paige he called snapping his fingers and his aunt came over. Seeing her with brown hair again was little comforting. "What?" She asked. "I'm going to take a walk with Scout can you cover the bar." Chris asked. She nodded. Chris walked past her with Scout following close behind him. Paige grabbed his arm. "Ever heard the term jail bait?" She whispered. "Have you ever heard the term old maid? That's what you'll be if you don't go over there and give that guy a drink he could be your future husband you never know." Chris told her.

She gave him a look but released his arm and he followed the Slayer out through the rear exit. They stepped out into the dark alley. "How can you even walk in those shoes, I've seen the sisters wears some outrageous shoes but those take the cake," Chris said of the black sandals Scout was wearing.

"I just hope we don't run into any vamps. It's not fun to fight demons in heels," She said. "I keep telling the girls that but they never listen." Chris said. "It's hard but still doable." Scout said as she headed out into the parking lot. He was close behind trying not to stare at her behind. The slinky black dress she wore clung to her curves like a second skin, and all of Chris' thoughts were going straight in the gutter.

He watched as she walked over to a black Benz, she stood there waiting for him. "This is James' car," She said. "How are you going to get it out?" She asked. Chris wiggled his index finger and telekinetically unlocked the door. "It's unlocked." He said. She pulled the handle back and opened the passenger side door. She grabbed her purse. "Are you going to take your jacket?" he asked about the black fur coat laying on the front seat.

"It's too hot for that thing anyways. I thought it was going to be cold tonight it was freezing last week." Scout said closing the door. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked. "Down to the beach." She said. He glanced around the empty parking lot before he took her hand and orbed them to the beach.

She smiled at him and he could swear she was blushing from the light contact. She sat down in the sand despite her expensive dress and took off those shoes of hers and he watched reminded of an old Avril song, actually it hadn't even hit radio but it was old to him. "My dad used to bring me to the beach all the time. My mom was always drunk and he would take me here every Saturday because it was his day off. I used to have some much fun." Scout said with a small smile.

Chris sat down on the sand next to her. "I think the last time I came here I was like eight. It was a few weeks before he got shot." Scout revealed. She couldn't believe she was telling him this. She had never even talked about this with Jessie and he was the father of her son. "It must have been hard for you it sounds like you two were really close." Chris said. "He was my best friend I wanted to do everything he did. He was like my hero. He was a police officer, that was one thing he did that I didn't want to do, I'll was thought I was going to be like a doctor or something." She said. "You still can be a doctor." Chris said.

"I'm a fifteen year old hooker with a sixth grade education and a one year old son. Does that sound like doctor credentials to you?" She asked. "You be anything you want, you just have to work for it." Chris said putting those intense green eyes of his on her. She could tell he was serious. "So what about you what did you want to be when you grew up?" She asked.

"I never gave it much thought. I just figured if I was able to change things that would be enough." Chris said. Scout looked at him quizzically. He sighed, "Okay. I'm going to tell you something and you have to swear to me you are not going to flip out." Chris said. "I swear." She said.

Five minutes later

"You're from the future!" She said loudly. "Shh!" He said. "We are the only people on the beach we can be as loud as we want." She said. "You swore you wouldn't flip out," Chris said. "Do you see me flipping out?" She asked. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight you came back in time to stop Piper son, Wyatt from turning into an evil tyrant." Scout said. "Yeah." He said. "Why do I get the feeling there's more you're not telling me." Scout said squinting.

"There is but lets not get into it now it's too complicated, it's something I'm gonna have to worry about in the morning," Chris said. "Okay well you told me that so it's only fair that you know something too. I don't just work the streets because I'm broke, but because my son D'Angelo has all these medical bills I have to pay for. And I have to help out with the rent. I live with my ex-boyfriend's mother." Scout revealed.

"D' was born premature and he had all kinds of problems when he was born because his father that ass hat Jessie had to slap me around while I was pregnant. He was also deaf. The pediatric surgeon wanted to try a new experimental procedure on him a few months ago to give him some of his hearing. You wouldn't believe what the treatments and the hearing aids cost." Scout told him.

"I'm sorry." Chris said. "You shouldn't be I knew what I was getting into with Jessie before I got pregnant. I knew he was an abusive gangbanging pimp. I'm really stupid like that." Scout said looking down at the sand. Tears were forming in her eyes but she refused to let them spill. "You aren't stupid you were just in love with him. Everyone is entitled to do crazy things when they're in love." Chris said. Scout knew he was trying to make her feel better. "Yeah like staying with creep and endangering your baby's life?" Scout asked.

"Even that." Chris said. "Sounds a little too Lifetime to me." Scout said. "What about if you split of your parents so you could save the world and could get them back together in time to be conceived?" Chris asked. "That sounds kind of Sci-Fi channel." Scout said. Chris laughed. "I did that. I split my parents up and now I might not get conceived, talking about dumb things to do." Chris said. "That was pretty dumb but I'm sure you can make it work. Do you have any idea when your conception date is?" She asked unable to keep a straight face.

"Tomorrow night. Or tonight rather." Chris said. "What?" Scout said. "And you're out with me instead of trying to get them together?" Scout asked. "My aunts are working on it. They made me take a break and my mom roped me into bartending. She owns the club." Chris told her.

"Let me guess Piper is your mom and your Wyatt's little brother and Phoebe and Paige's nephew. And that dude that did that glowy thing to my arm is your dad." Scout asked. "How did you guess?" He asked. "You look exactly like Piper it doesn't take genius to know you two are related. The way you talked about saving Wyatt there was no question you two had a bond." Scout said. "Thinking about becoming a psychiatrist?" Chris asked with a smirk. "I've looked into it but like traditional medicine best." Scout said.

"You know you can still be what ever you want your life isn't over." Chris said. "I just wish I could go home. To a home where my dad is still alive and my mother isn't a drunk." Scout said. "Where my stepfather isn't." She added softly. Chris put a comforting arm around her. "I wish I could go home too. To a family who actually who knows who I am and that can actually stand me." Chris said.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. _

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Scout pressed herself closer to Chris. No one had held her like this. She put an arm around his waist and they held each other.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. _

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

Chris wished he could get Scout's family back for her. He knew he couldn't so he just held her tighter. He couldn't believe this was happening he was falling for Scout. She was like an Avril Lavigne song just waiting to be written.

_  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. _

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah


	6. The first rule of slaying

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are the best!**

**Chapter 6**

Chris didn't realize it was that late or rather that early but when he looked at his watch it was only a few more hours before sun rise. He was so caught up in the conversation he was having with Scout. He never thought a conversation with a teenage prostitute could be so interesting.

"It's three in the morning I'd better get you home." He said.

"Aww. You wanna bring me home early." Scout said sarcastically.

"What time does what's his name bring you home?" he asked.

"Seven." She answered.

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"Whoa."

"Yeah," She said laughing.

"But I'm trying to be a gentleman here." Chris said.

"I noticed." Scout said with a smirk.

Scout stood up and dusted off her dress. "C'mon. Let's get go before I turn into a pumpkin." She said laughing reaching a hand down to help him up.

Chris smiled and took her hand gratefully. She pulled him up easily, and once again he was amazed at the young Slayer's strength. He found himself staring down into her amazing brown eyes. Her gaze was so intense. All this closeness and moonlight was going to make him do something stupid like kiss her.

And she would probably end up beating him up. Chris wasn't looking forward to rejection or getting his ass kicked by a fifteen year old girl. He had enough trouble with the three other women in his life.

"So where do you live?" He asked.

"Kingston Street Apartments," Scout replied glumly.

Chris had heard of Kingston Street it wasn't far from where they met. It was in one of the roughest neighborhoods in San Francisco.

"Are you going to that sparkly teleportation thing you do?" Scout asked.

Chris laughed, "You mean orb? Do you want me to? I was thinking we could walk there." Chris said.

"You want to walk there?" Scout asked.

Chris liked talking to her and he didn't want the night to end.

"Yeah." He said.

"Okay. Not many people walk down Kingston Street this late." Scout said.

"I don't want this night to end yet." He blurted.

"Me either," Scout said.

A scream rang out across the beach. Glancing at each other for a moment the two ran in the direction of the scream. Chris realized they could have simply orbed when they reached their destination and he was out of breath.

A blond vampire had a teenage girl pinned down and was sucking her heart out through her neck. Scout swung into action, pulling the vamp off of the girl and tossing him like he was old garbage. The vamp was on his feet quickly and on the attack.

Chris didn't know if he should help Scout or check on the girl. He kept glancing back between the fight and the bleeding girl. Scout was doing quite well on her own and anything Chris could do that was helpful might mean exposing magic to the still conscious and very hysterical girl lying on the ground.

Finally, he rushed over to calm the girl down. The vampire hadn't taken much of her blood and she was more scared than hurt. Scout wailed on the vampire until he ran off.

"I would have dusted his ass, but I forgot my stake." She said.

Chris tried not laugh.

"I thought the first rule of slaying was always have stake." He said.

"No the first rule is don't die."

"Oh, well you followed it,"

"Is she okay?" Scout asked.

"She'll be fine, he barely got swallow in." Chris said.

"Let's get her to a hospital," Scout said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were standing on the second floor of Kingston Street Apartments right in front of number 123.

"I had a great time. Aside from the vamps and the hospital mayhem," Scout said.

"I did too."

Scout stared up into his green eyes and she knew there was something he wasn't saying.

"So good night," She said.

"Yeah goodnight,"

"Oh just kiss me for crying out loud!"


	7. Surprise, Surprise

**Thanks for the reviews. Things are about to get interesting with the sister's regarding Chris' identity and his powers.**

Chapter 7

Chris got to the Manor later than he'd promised. He had promised Paige and Phoebe that he would help set up for Wyatt's first birthday party, but he he'd gone back to his apartment at P3 to get a least a few hours of sleep after that steamy make out session with Scout in the hallway.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Phoebe demanded before he could even finish orbing into the room.

"Sleeping." He replied.

"We are running out of time here." Phoebe said.

Paige nodded her agreement from where she sat on the arm of the sofa.

"We are running out of time. I still need to go to the store and there are like a million ballons that need to blown up, there are streamers to be hung…" Piper said walking into the room and noticing Chris she stopped in mid sentence.

Chris first thought that the sisters had let something slip about his identity. She looked at him curiously,

"So you couldn't handle it on your own and went out and enlisted his help?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Yes as a matter of fact, we were just about to go to the store and pick up a few things," Phoebe said.

"Uh huh,"

"Yeah and I was about to get started on those ballons, we were just waiting around for Chris." Paige said.

"Okay, we'll lets go then." Piper said getting her purse.

"We can totally handle going to the store you stay here and get Leo to help you in the kitchen," Phoebe said.

"But–"

"You've done enough already, just check on your cookies and stuff and help Paige with the ballons, I've got the list right here see." Phoebe said holding up a shopping list.

"No you don't I've spent all morning with that man now I'll go get my keys." Piper said turning on her heel and heading back into the kitchen.

"Do you have any_ idea_ how hard it is for _me _to_ keep _this secret of yours?" Phoebe asked once Piper was out of hearing range.

"Yes but you don't want to have to deal with future–"

"Consequences, I know, I know." Phoebe said.

"Maybe we should tell them. I don't know how we're going to make this happen tonight." Paige said.

"We've got to pull out all the stops if we want those two to bone in twenty four hours." Phoebe said glancing toward the kitchen.

Chris winced he didn't want to think of his parents boning.

"Actually more like twelve." He corrected.

Paige started to pace.

"I hate being under the gun like this. We might have to do a love spell."

"Wouldn't hurt to try,"

"Aren't there other ways of getting him conceived I hate the idea of tricking Piper and Leo into conceiving a child."

"Well, it beats not being conceived at all." Chris said.

"Fine. While we're at the store, we should get some champagne and some oysters and lots of malt liquor. We'll get them in the mood and all liquored up." Phoebe walking out of the door just as Piper returned from the kitchen.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and followed; it was probably how he was conceived anyway after a large amount of seafood a little Hennessey.

Phoebe was off getting some of the things on the list withPiper and Chris was pushing the cart around, actually he was using it a sort of a scooter, half leaning on it and gliding it and himself down the produce aisle.

He turned the corner and ended up banging his cart against another cart. A million apologies already spilling from his lips before he could even look up.

He was cut off by the distinct and familiar laughing, "Well, well, well." She said.

"Scout?" He asked looking up.

Scout was wearing a daring outfit as usual a skintight denim jumpsuit with a great deal of her cleavage exposed. She was still doing the same subdued kind of make up thing from last night, the only difference was the little boy she was holding on her hip.

"Chris this is the last place I'd expect to find you." She said shifting the young child on her hip.

"I could say the same for you." He said with a smirk.

"Well, we were all out of diapers so…" She shrugged.

"I see, and is this your little guy?" Chris asked.

"Yep this is D'. He's one and a half. He still doesn't talk though he can hear pretty well now, I'm trying to teach him how to sign, but he's still a little young for that."

The boy watched Chris with big inquisitive brown eyes.

"Hey there little guy." Chris said.

"He really doesn't respond well to men." Scout said shrugging her shoulders a bit "Must have do with being kicked around by that ass hat Jessie in the womb. I really don't allow that many guys to get close to him."

Chris took a step back, "Oh, I totally understand."

"You're welcome to give it a try though."

Chris frowned, "He's not going to start balling or anything?"

"I don't know," Scout said with a smirk.

"Okay I do have a little bit of experience with my little cousins but that's in the future so technically it hasn't happened yet," Chris said.

Chris held his hands out silently asking the boy to come to him, to his surprise and to that of the boy's mother the child actually reached out for him.

Chris took the small child from his mother's arms, D'Angelo was no where near as heavy as Wyatt was though he was at least six months older. Chris had discovered in coming to the past that Wyatt had always been a pig, even at an early age. He had further observed his older brother who was currently a toddler gorge himself on mashed potatoes the evening before.

Scout smirked, "He seems to like you." She said.

"Yeah I guess he does,"

"Maybe you could baby-sit when I'm off with a horny trick or trying to save the world."

Chris raised his eyebrow about the horny trick part, "I might be persuaded."

"Maria," A stern voice with a heavy Spanish accent called from the next aisle.

"Shit. That's Ana. I'll be right back." She said grabbing the cart and wheeling into the next aisle.

He managed to get a smile out of the boy before Piper and Phoebe walked up and started dumping things into the cart.

Piper was the first to notice the one and a half year old boy on Chris' hip.

"Whoa,"

"What?" Phoebe asked looking up sharply.

Chris smirked.

"While you guys were finding blue party hats I went and had a kid."

"Very funny, he's a cute kid. Who'd you snatch him from?" Piper asked.

"He's mine," Scout said steeping around the corner, an middle aged Latino woman was close behind her.

"Scout. Hey." Piper said.

* * *

"Hey," Scout parroted back.

"So I take it last night went well," said Phoebe with a cheeky grin.

Scout smirked and Chris blushed brilliantly.

"Last night?" Ana asked from where she stood behind Scout.

Scout turned remembering the woman, "Chris and I hung out last night." She told her.

"I thought you went out with James last night."

"I did but I ended up with Chris." Scout explained.

"It was no big deal," Chris said handing D' back to Scout who repositioned the boy on her hips.

"I cannot wait until you are sixteen so you can get a real job, instead of lying on your back servicing whatever comes along." Ana said eyeing Chris.

It hurt Scout to see that defeated look on Chris' face.

"_Ana_," Scout said in a warning tone

Scout knew Ana was only talking this way because she had ended the evening with Chris instead of James. Ana actually thought James would marry Scout.

Scout nearly scoffed at the thought.

"Hey!" Phoebe said.

"Chris is a good guy you don't even know him," Scout said.

"Nor do I want to. Maria, this boy is no good for you; I suggest you stay away from him and his _sisters_." Ana spit out the sentence and pushed the cart away.

Scout watched her retreating figure until she turned a corner.

"And his sisters." Piper scoffed in a Spanish accent that sounded a lot like the puppy from that Taco Bell commercial.

Scout couldn't help but laugh.

Phoebe laughed too. She stopped when Piper gave her a look.

"I can't believe she thought we were his sisters."

"Crazy right." Phoebe laughed nervously.

"I know." Chris said.

"Do you really have to go home with the Spanish Nazi?" Piper asked.

"Well, I live with her."

"I see. Why don't you come over to our place, my son Wyatt is having a birthday party you bring your son, have some cake, flirt with Chris and by the time you get home she won't be so mad anymore." Piper offered.

"Alright," Scout said grabbing some diapers off a self and followed the Halliwells toward the exit.

* * *

Chris forgot how boring a child's birthday party was. One good thing was however, Scout there with him the whole time cracking jokes about some of the lame parents.

"God. I hope that's not me in a couple of years," Scout said.

"I doubt you'd ever let yourself get that cheesy, man they are worse than my parents." Chris said.

They were in the kitchen they had retreated after a lame party game taking D'Angelo with them. Phoebe and Paige took that exact moment to stride into the kitchen.

"Speaking of your parents, we're starting to run out of ideas here. Have you come up with anything while we were refilling glasses?" Phoebe asked.

For the past hour the four of them had been doing everything humanly possible to try and get Leo and Piper in the mood.

Phoebe, who had always been quite daring switched Barney's Birthday Bliss with a Jenna Jameson flick. They'd served champagne and oysters, strawberries with chocolate and whip crème on them

"Nothing that would be useful, you had to go ruin it all didn't you with that hardcore stuff," Chris said shaking his head.

"How was I supposed to know they wouldn't be into that kind of thing?"

"Luckily, Mom froze the room thankfully none of the kids are scarred for life." Chris said.

"I wish we could get this over with." Paige sighed.

"You and me both," Phoebe said.

"How hard is it to get to people to screw?" Paige asked.

"Make love," Phoebe corrected.

"What's the diff?"

"What you said was very Springer what I said was very Oprah," Phoebe said.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever show we're watching we're running out of time." Paige said.

"She's right, if they don't fuck like right now I'm out of luck."

"Another line and you've got yourself a damn fine spell." Paige said.

"Or the newest song from 50 Cent." Phoebe said.

Chris rolled his eyes again.

"I'm serious. I've had this weird feeling all day, I can't exactly explain it but if something doesn't happen soon…" Chris said.

Scout put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, her touch was warm to his nearly disconnected body, "It's gonna happen."

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

"Yes, 'cause I've got a plan," Scout said passing D'Angelo off to Paige.

"Where's the sound system in this place?" she asked.

"I have a karaoke machine around here somewhere." Paige offered.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Scout said grinning evilly.

Chris shook his head he knew whatever she was going to do it was going to be crazy.

Five minutes later they had the karaoke machine set up, ignoring the protest from Piper. Leo however had agreed, saying it might be fun to provide suitable entertainment for the kids.

"This ones going out to Piper and Leo," Scout whispered as the music began, it was one of her favorite songs, _Never Had a Dream Come True_ by S Club 7.

"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind, one regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time." She sang, she started off shakily, she had never sung in front of anyone before.

"There's no use looking back or wondering, how it should be now or might have been, oh this I know but I still can't find ways to let you know." She grew stronger just before Phoebe and Paige joined in singing the chorus.

"I've never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on. You'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day,and I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be with you."

By song's end Piper seemed deeply affected, but immediately played it off like nothing was wrong. But Scout had saw it, it was there for just a second. She had noticed the same look in Leo's eyes.

She simply switched off the emotions just as easily she would flip on a light switch.

"I told you we should have went for something steamier," Phoebe whispered.

"I saw something there, we have to keep trying," Scout said.

Paige nodded.

* * *

While they were in their huddle Chris chose another song and put it own while everyone was distracted, his aunt Paige even then kept a truly comprehensive karaoke collection.

"Now we done been through too much together and that separates us from the rest." Chris started surprising the whole group

"Now we're approaching stormy weather now let's see what our love's made of." He continued enjoying the shocked looks he was getting from everyone, his music lessons had really paid off.

"I hate you were crying last night, said I should have been by your side."

"Girl, please, don't you leave me, girl, don't you say goodbye." Chris sang, then he went the chorus before deciding to toss the other mic to Scout who caught it easily.

"Boy, I swear I think you're sacred. And I'm so thankful that you're live  
If I could take back all of the sorrow then I'd, I'd replace it with a kiss." Scout sang, he had been hoping she actually knew the words.

"You're the air that I breathe the perfect one for me." They sang finally finishing out the chorus together.

Chris threw his microphone at Leo, who was still stunned caught it as Chris stalked out of the room. He knew Scout would pass her mic to Piper and follow.

"You were great," She said excitedly.

"You weren't too bad yourself Hernandez," Chris said with a smirk.

"I hope it worked." Scout said.

"Me too, hopefully it was a push in the right direction at least." Chris said.

Paige and Phoebe returned to the kitchen one again, this time Phoebe had D'Angelo on her hip.

"She's on to us," Paige hissed.

"Piper knows about Chris?" Scout asked.

"She definitely knows something is up."

Chris was trying hard not to panic at this new development when there was suddenly a lot of noise in the living room.

He was the first one out of the kitchen to see what it was. He reached the doorway just in time for to see a Darklighter's arrow heading straight for him.

He let out a startled yelp and brought his hands up without thinking and froze the arrow. He stood there barely breathing, complety shaken. It had taken all of the most powerful witches in the Resistance to bind most of his defensive powers, ones inherited directly from the Charmed Line. He'd kept telkineisis though, it was a common power among witches. But he'd been sure to have his molecular combustion bound, before he came to the future.

Scout grabbed the arrow out of the air and went over to the still frozen Darklighter and stabbed him in the chest with it, missing the heart completely.

He unfroze and screamed in pain before black orbing out of the Manor.

Everyone except Paige was stunned silent, "You missed the heart?"

"It was only by like two inches," Scout said.

Paige started to say something else, but Piper interrupted her.

"Chris, do you want to explain to me what just happened?"


	8. Wyatt's bday or gang up on Chris day

Chapter 8

Chris refused to meet his mother's eyes he stared at the floor as he tried to form a coherent sentence, certainly didn't expect this to happen. He knew it was a probable risk. Like he was thinking about the risks of unleashing his powers, he had other things to worry about like making sure he got conceived.

Now that was out the window, or was it?

"Ummm….I–I." Chris started again blushing even more furiously than he had on his previous attempts.

"Out with it. You never have trouble with explanations. Guess you didn't think this one through." Piper taunted.

"Piper give him a break." Phoebe said.

"Why? Maybe now we can finally find out what he's hiding. And why he has my powers."

"Piper please," Paige begged.

"No I want to know." Piper said rounding on the terrified young Whitelighter.

"I think we have other problems to worry about then why Chris just happens to have your powers." Scout said.

"Yeah, what about the Darklighter." Phoebe asked.

"He could come back at anytime with an entire army and kill the whole lot of us." Paige said.

"It was the same Darklighter that tried to kill Chris the other night." Scout said.

"Naturally this all comes back to Chris." Leo said crossing his arms and trying to look imposing.

"I forgot is it Wyatt's birthday or gang up on Chris day? There is a Darklighter on the loose that just tried to take out you and your family you should be concerned with that." Scout told him.

Leo looked deflated, having been put into place by a fifteen year old prostitute.

"She's right. We have to find out why the Darklighter keeps gunning for us." Paige said.

Chris leaned against the wall finally able to breathe a sigh of relief, his cover had nearly been blown and he had himself to thank for it.

Phoebe offered him a small smile before going to join Piper, and Leo in the kitchen. Paige gave him a playful slap on the shoulder before following.

"Maybe we should tell your parents," Scout whispered.

"Let's deal with this Darklighter first."

"Chris..."

"Everything is gonna be alright," Chris told her.

Scout looked at him not believing it and he had a pretty good idea she knew he didn't believe it either.

"Cut the crap Chris, if we don't do something you could die."

"If we don't take out this Darklighter I'm dead anyways."

"Don't worry about the Darklighter lets talk about you for a second."

"Did you see the way she went off on me? My own mother doesn't trust me."

"Well, you have been lying to her for months. I still think you'd be surprised how she'd come around if she knew the truth. I still didn't like the two of them ganging up on you."

"I'm used to it. Thanks for the save by the way."

"You're welcome. Anything I can do to help you let me know okay, I'll tell them myself if I have to." Scout said.

"I think I should be the one to tell them and I totally will, if we survive the next few hours." Chris said before they joined the others in the kitchen.

They were working on a strategy when the two entered the kitchen, "His blood should be enough to scry for him."

"I'll go get a crystal and a map," Chris suggested not wanting to be the same room with Piper who was still shooting daggers with her eyes.

"No I'll do it. I left my good potions up there anyways." Paige said.

Piper rolled her eyes, "So we go after the Darklighter?"

"We need to drop Wyatt off at magic school." Leo said looking over to where Wyatt was in the playpen playing happy with D'Angelo.

"You mind if we take your little boy too? Those little telepaths at Magic School are so snooty." Piper commented.

"Yeah sure."

"He'll be safe there the nursery school teacher is cool, and I'll be there with them for a while until Phoebe and Paige find the Darklighter." Piper said.

They took the boys and orbed away.

"I'm gonna go start a love potion just in case." Phoebe said running upstairs.

"Well, that was one of the most intresting kiddy parties I've ever been to." Scout said.

"Me too, things were pretty lively today," Chris said.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Scout said.

"If this is my last day on Earth at least it'll be memorable." Chris said.

"This isn't your last day on Earth, now come on. We gotta figure out how to get your conceived." Scout said dragging Chris toward the stairs.


End file.
